Kazeha no Mu
by Negi Atsui
Summary: With the death and rebirth of Mu Namikaze, it's Negi's job to make sure to raise Mu into the woman she once was. Just because it's his job to do so, doesn't mean he isn't going to have fun with it. Watch out for a Dark Team 7. OC Jonin Sensei. FemNaru---
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime, though I do own my OCs and this story! Never forget that!

* * *

In a dark chamber with barely any light, a figure walked through the darkness. In front of him was a pedestal with a chest sitting on top of it. The candles beside it gave it an ominous glow. As the figure walked, some features could be seen. Electric blue hair, an open trench coat of the same color. Standing in front of the chest, the male figure, now that his body could be seen, opened it. Inside it was two golden bangles laying on top of each other. Grabbing them and putting them in his pocket, the figure turned to leave but was stopped by a blonde girl who appeared ten years old. Her facial features were hidden by her bangs and the natural shadows of the room. A black cloak covered the rest of her features.

"Negi Atsui, do you know your mission?" The girl looked up to him, her lime-green eyes piercing his own, as if he was just another bug that wasn't worth her time.

The now declared Negi Atsui bowed to the girl before him. "Primary Mission: Find and Locate Mu Namikaze. Secondary Mission:.........Mission Accepted, Mistress."

The young girl smirked. Raising her hand, the little light bended around her arm, the air shifting, before a saber of light energy in the form of a long sword engulfed her hand. "Remember Negi, a failed mission is a last mission. Get it? Unless of course, you can give a good reason why? I'm not that evil." The girl's smirk turned devilish, as if disagreeing with her last statement.

XX Years later...

"MONSTER!! GET BACK HERE!!" A little girl, seven at most, was running as fast as her little legs could take her. Her blond pigtails was flowing with the wind as tears was running down her face.

'Why? Why are they chasing me again?' Mu Uzumaki, an orphan and pariah of Konoha, was running from her life from 3 men. From their outfits, they were chunin ninjas at least, though their speed was clearly jounin. For as long as she could remember, the young blonde was hated by all. Well, all that were around her. There were a few acceptations, but...such a small number...cold stares, hate-filled words, monster, demon, and others her young mind couldn't register. Then there was the isolation from most of the people in the village. And the beatings, luckily for her, though she doesn't know it, she hasn't been raped. At least the female mobsters had some morals, thank Kami-sama. But now...

Mu ran into an ally...and bumped into one of her chasers. He had cut her off from escaping. Before she could hit the ground, she was kicked, hard, leaving her breathless and thrown at the adjacent wall, leaving spider-like cracks. Like a puppet with it's strings cut, she slumped down the wall, ragged breathing and a little blood leaking on the floor from her mouth.

The three jounin circled around her, watching her,like a hawk watching it's prey...or like a vulture ready to tear it's victim to pieces. "Demon Bitch. Running away from us. Got to hand it to her though, she was a fast little demon spawn." One of the jounin chuckled. "Yeah, all that stamina from running, do her good in the little slave ring we'll be selling her to." Crouching down to her, he crouched down he lifted up her head, only to see glazed eyes staring back at him. Backhanding her, the pain woke her up. "Can I sample our wares, hm?" The others, looked at him and shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

...there were no females with them. The Anbu? Busying following another 'Mu' who was racing on the other side of the village after an infamous prank that got the Anbu riled up. Something about paint bombing the Anbu headquarters.

Taking down his pants and undergarments, the jounin lifted up the young girls dress, and ripping off her kiddie panties. Just as he was about to defile a little girl...

"Mendouske, what the hell are you three doing?" A shadow spook before forming another jounin like them. Though his hitai-ite beanie hid it, his blue hair could be seen poking out from under it.

"Ah, N-Namikaze-sama! We're just having some fun...you know, with...uh," "What he mends his, were taking care of the demon brat for ya. Just punishment and the like." The jounin in the back walked forward. "You should be thanking us, it's her fault our Hokage was killed. Wasn't he like a father to you?"

The Namikaze sighed, looking down the alleyway at the blonde girl who was about to be raped. The man who was about to do the deed already put back his pants on, not wanting to disgrace nobility. The blue haired jounin walked past him and crouched down in front of the girl, who was looking at him, her eyes pleading him to help her. But he seemed to ignore that. Looking her over was last time, he stood up slowly and turned to his fellow leaf-nin. "Sorry guys, no demon here. How about you...I don't know, leave and go back to your life and I won't report this to Ibiki."

The men sputtered. Not a demon?! "B-but...no, it doesn't matter!" The main talker of the trio declared. He turned to his companions. "The demon bitch allured him! We have to save him! Plus...hehe, we can't just let her go. The Slave Masters would love a piece of the Kyuubi gaki, were talking about millions of ryo! Come on guys, we knock out and help the Namikaze and get paid money even the Anbu can't get with a years paycheck!" There was a chorus of 'Yeahs' and agreements. They were set on doing what they want, damn the consequences.

Mu started to tear up again. Not only was she going to get hurt(again) but now she got someone else in trouble. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't live with that. "Ano...Namukeze-san," He turned to look at her, a little surprised she would talk since she was so silent earlier. "Please, leave. I don't want you to get hurt for me...please go..." His blue eyes soften for a second, before turning to glaciers, cold as a winter in Mizu. Turning to back to the three stooges as he called them now. He started talking, though it was to her. "Don't worry, gaki. Even demons deserve a second chance...unless they start sprouting off the mouth about eating you or something. They could just go to hell for that." The girl giggled before she started coughing. "Watch, gaki. This is how a warrior fights."

"Oi! Pedophiles!" The jounin were indignant about that. Pedophiles?! "Don't even try to deny it. I won't allow you to harm her. Whether I'm in an allure or not, won't change my mind on the matter."

The jounin looked at each other, before getting into a battle ready stance. "Sorry Namikaze-sama, but we'll have to take her from you, with force if necessary."

"It seems like you guys already forgot who I am. _**Konoha no Raikou Seijin**_, Namikaze Negi!" With that, the battle for Mu Uzumaki's innocence began.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be no promises of a speedy update for this story. I'm a busy man who has to do a ton of research.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime, though I do own my OCs and this story! Never forget that!

* * *

Making the first move, Negi jumped back, grabbing Mu, and wall jumping to the roof. Sitting her down, he watched the three Jōnin jump on the roof adjacent of them. Bringing the attack to them, Negi ran towards trio, at a slow pace. The Jōnin seemingly capitalized on his slow speed to prepare a defence by grabbing some kunai and holding a guard. Unfortunately, they didn't expect the Namikaze to already be upon them and landing feet first on the front two. Using their bodies as boards, Negi jumped and grabbed the last Jōnin by the shoulders, who was behind the other two at the time, jumping over him and flipping him in the air. Negi turned around and grabbed one of the kunai that was aiming for him, using it to deflect a few shuriken and other kunai. The other Jōnin were back on their feet.

Thinking quickly, Negi used a forced Kawarimi with one of his opponents, and elbowed the other in the temple since they stood beside each other. The two Jōnin quickly recovered, either from blunt force trauma or forced Kawarimi and they both initiated a fast pace taijutsu battle with Negi. The lightning sage didn't let them get the upper hand and landed many near lethal attacks on their person. Knocking one away, Negi punched the other Jōnin in the solar plexus, then finished with jumping, and kicking him straight in the face, making him crumble like a deck of cards. The second Jōnin tried to to get a free hit from the Namikaze, but he only got a quick jab in the face, momentarily paralysing him. Negi used this time perfectly and threw three electric senbon a little above Mu, who was watching diligently by the way, the senbon piercing the final Jōnin on both hands and on the left leg when he attempted to sneak up and grab the young Uzumaki from behind.

Unfortunately for Negi, the Jōnin he stunned recovered quicker then he suspected, which resulted getting a chakra infused kick to his stomach and stumbling back, surprisingly not taking much damage. Still, the last Jōnin that wasn't taken out used this window of opportunity and performed a Gōkakyū hitting the blue haired Namikaze head on. Mu screamed from the apparent death of her 'friend'. When the fire cleared, there wasn't any ashes of the Namikaze, but charred tile roof boards. Before the Jōnin could react, Negi appeared to his side and chopped him in the neck, taking him out of commission.

"Sugoi...!" Mu whispered excitedly. She never seen anything like that! So this is how real shinobi fight?

Negi sniffed smugly, rubbing his nails on his shirt as three copies of himself appeared and collected the three unconsciousness Jōnin.

* * *

Walking from the T&I section of AnBu HQ, Negi continued through the underground halls connecting said headquarters and the Hokage's Tower. Earlier that night, he had created another clone and taken the young Uzumaki to her home.

Taking his time, he thought over some of the recent events that has been taken place over the last few years. One of the main things he didn't like was the Uchiha Massacre. Yes, they were going to coup, but he couldn't blame them. With the Uchiha clan being constantly watched and not given any real political power, their elders were of course going to be upset. Too bad all of them had to pay the price because of some decrepit old people. But no, that wasn't why he was upset. It was how the executed the whole thing that got him. Really, if they were going to use someone for the massacre, it should have been him, not Itachi. He would of taken care of it better, not to mention he's more skilled than the now missing-nin. 'Using the kid like that, the elders are really going to far.'

Walking past the oh-so-hidden Root headquarters, Negi brought up another incident. What's been happening to Mu. Unfortunately he couldn't do much. Most of the council was against him, whether because he believed much of the same politics of the late 4th, or just him as a person. If he was going to try and adopt her, they would simply out rule him, since she was a civilian.

Opening the doors, he entered the council room which seemed empty looking at the time. Only the Hyuuga Head, and the Elders were here at the moment. Hiashi was always early and the Elders practically lived there. Looking at some of the notes on of the discussions that were going to take place today, he tried and failed to suppress a grin from forming. It's convenient that they're going to be discussing what they should do with the young Uchiha, and their constant 'what're we going to do with the Kyūbi brat' thing. The council has been at a standstill on what they were going to do on both cases. For one, the boy's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was still alive, in a coma, but still alive. Nonetheless, like all coma patients, she's unresponsive. The gaki has been by himself, brooding, all this time in his hospital room. It wouldn't be a surprise if they found her dead by unknown causes...if she was in the hospital. Lucky only a select few trustworthy knows she's still alive, and even less where she is. Because of such precautions, it truly shows how bastardized and corrupt the council has become. And the whole Kyūbi thing. Ugh! Left, right, left, right screaming matches. Weapon! No Weapon! Death! Life! Then the monkey poo starts flying.

Negi snorted, holding in his chuckles at the thought of the council going that far. He covered his slip with a cough when he noticed the Hiashi looking down on him. Now that a few minutes past, more of the council was entering. Shika-Ino-Cho came in together, followed by the Kurama head. He heard about what's happening to their heir, it was sad really. He had a thought on what could cure her...but he rather wait on it. Not smart to let anyone know some of his abilities.

Next to come in was Kakashi, head of the Hatake family, not really a clan. Noticing he was an hour early in his time, he proceeded to leave, but found himself sitting beside Negi. "Kaka-nii! How...good of you to join us!" Negi, the younger one of three years, patted his brother by all but blood on the back. Kakashi, still a little out of it by a forced Kawarimi turned to look at his ototo, before taking out his book and flipping a page. "Hmm, you say something?"

As they talked, well, more Negi talk and Kakashi act as if he wasn't paying him any mind, the rest of the council filled all the seats. Both the civilian and the shinobi council. Not to long later, the 3rd, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in and sat at the head desk, all talking quieted. The Council meeting began. Many fates would be affected today...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animé, though I do own my OCs and this story! Never forget that!

* * *

Negi walked out of the Hokage's Tower the normal way, through the front doors. Scowling, he headed in the direction of the hospital. He knew it; it was official, the council were evil...and incompetent. Well, most of them. Not saying he wasn't(evil not incompetent), just for an entirely different reason...anyway as he reached the hospital front doors, he couldn't help but chuckle as an evil grin spread across his face.

_**Flashback**_

As the monthly meeting began, it was slightly tense. Everyone knew what was to be the true agenda of the day, but there were protocols to go through first. Like the village budget. The civilian budget to be more exact, nothing to do with the military one. It was the same as usual, more markets being opened for the various civilian needs and whatnot, which brings more economy to the village. Hopefully. It didn't really affect the Shinobi council though. They have money in spades, no matter how small their clan is. It's hard to find a poor shinobi, unless the country itself is poor, then that's another subject altogether.

As the both trivial but important reports were done(which included construction, funding for schools, etc...) from the civilian council, The Shinobi council started on their own reports of their clans, from money to possible prodigies. Though nothing really important. Clan secrecy and all. Fortunately, it was time for the discussions/debates. The first one was...

"What should we do with the 'last' Uchiha?" A council man ask. The council immediately burst into whispers. Negi only groaned, knowing where this was going. Kakashi patted Negi on the back sympathetically, well, in a half-hearted sort of way. The bastard was still reading his porn, with his right eye covered up with his headband. "Kakashi, what-"

Sarutobi's Ki caught off all chatter in the council, even Negi. "Suggestions?" It seems as if the third wasn't in the mood for meetings today. Most of the council picked up on that and decided to word themselves carefully. Less the caught in The Professor's ire.

"I propose the young Uchiha to be moved and integrated into the Hyuuga Clan, we are distant cousins." Hiashi said, with a minute amount of disdain at the cousin part.

"Unfortunately, Hiashi Hiruzen countered, "it wouldn't prove beneficial to the village for a...Uchiha Hyuuga, if you get my meaning." Hiashi's raised eyebrow showed that he didn't, well at least fully, so Negi intervened and explained.

"In other words, Sasuke, descendant of the red eyed technique stealing bastards," here the civilian council glared at the Namikaze as some of the shinobi present coughed to hide their snickers, "Uchiha wouldn't look right only knowing Taijutsu. While funny as that would be, an Uchiha only knowing how to fight with a technique he couldn't even use effectively, it would be counter-productive for the village." Hiashi, and most of the Shinobi council nodded their heads in agreement. Hiashi though also sighed. "In all honestly, I didn't even want to integrate him into the clan. More of a 'suggestion' from the Hyuuga elders in all actuality." Again, the Shinobi council nodded their heads in agreement, solemnly this time, while the civilian council was confused. As always when it comes to true shinobi matters.

Negi joked, "Elders, who needs them." He was immediately glared at by the Elders, while Sarutobi stabled his hands together, to hide his grin. Homura Mitokado, one of the elders questioned Negi. "Well than, Namikaze, what do you propose we do with the last Uchiha?" He wasn't expecting an answer, and was surprised when he got one.

Negi closed his eyes and sighed, stapling his hands together over his mouth like the Third. "What we need, honestly, is a weapon over the other villages." That truly shocked everyone, though he did get Danzo's interest. The civilians though were getting into an uproar about turning their future golden boy into...into...such a vile thing like a weapon. The Shinobi council though, they knew Negi closer than most. For one whose beliefs aren't as idealistic as his adopted father, he was still humane. Obviously he had something planned. And he did, but no one knew how far he was in his planning.

"Wooo woo woo, before you guys try to persecute me and hang me for treason," here he snorted quietly, "you have to think of it clearly." Everyone grew silent, waiting for him to continue. If you got to compliment Negi Atsui Namikaze, is that he can hold a room.

"First off, all shinobi's are weapons of the Hokage, to do what he wants. Of course there are some rules to it, like trying to force a kunochi to enact scenes from Ichi Ichi Paradise. You just can't do that...right?" All the male shinobi's looked at Hiruzen questionably, and was that...hope? in Kakashi's eyes? While the Kunochi's were glaring at him, as if daring him to say he could do that. Poor Sarutobi, he had the decency to blush at the thought and pale at the glares, somehow in his old age, he was able to do both at the same time. Coughing, he shook his head in denial, lowering his hat to shadow his eyes.

The male shinobi discreetly pouted, didn't want the Kunochi to come after them if they showed they were perverts. Only Kakashi sighed wistfully. "Uh, right...anyway, I'm not saying becoming an emotionless being. I'm just saying...powerful. Doesn't mean the brat won't be needing conditioning. But that's not either here or there."

Negi stopped, looking at their reactions. The civilian council were placated, even pleased at his proposal. Probably already having grand ideas of having a Uchiha god, protecting their village. Unlike the civilians though, the Shinobi council wasn't as trusting. While they didn't like the idea of having a powerful Uchiha in their midst, they also weren't as gullible as the civilians. Something wasn't right about Negi. He's acting completely different from the meeting last week were he denying any opportunity or...anything to do with the Uchiha. The Elders and the Hokage were in the same boat with the Shinobi council.

"This village is getting lax. Shinobi included." He quieted anybody's protest with a look. Twisting his face into a look of disdain, he continued. "Recently, I've had to detain 3 of our Jōnin. From what I've seen and heard from their conversation, they were going to rape and then later sell the Kyūbi vassal into a slave ring. I even caught them in the act. Lucky, I stopped them before penetration, but if I was one second later..." Every female was emitting KI. Even the civilians. While they didn't love nor like the Kyūbi vassal, didn't mean they promote rape...on women. On men? Fangirls. Enough said.

"Aside from that, the three Jōnin, supposedly strongest of our Ninja force, not including Anbu, were taken down with relative ease. Yes, you can say it was because I'm powerful or whatnot, but we didn't use any techniques that would lead to death. Even still, it was pathetic. What we need is powerful Shinobis. Note the plural(though it's probably not a word). What I propose is a team instead of some one on one apprenticeship."

As the councils mulled over this, Tsume Inuzuka surprisingly question him. Surprisingly because she's usually quiet during council meetings. Not one for talking, more for action. "So, who are you thinking to be the team-mates for the gaki anyway? You thought that far, right?"

Negi chuckled, the council grew quiet once again. Everyone wanted to know who he would pick. Even the Aburame head turned to him in anticipation. Another thing the Namikaze had, the ability to excite people. Immensely. "Why...the Kyūbi brat of course." He said it as if he was commenting the weather, but in a dramatic fashion that would likely cause an uproar in the council meeting. It did of course.

Sarutobi grinned. He knew exactly what the Namikaze was planning now. Truly, he couldn't expect anything less really. Negi was known not only for his prowess on the battlefield, like his father, but also his handling of the council. This was just one example, and Sarutobi wasn't going to stop him.

Before the civilians could deny him anything. Shikaku questioned his idea. "Troublesome, but why Uzumaki? Really, I'm curious."

Negi smirked behind his hands. "Simple, Uzumaki is the container of the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi is known for it prowess. It's benefits to her would be at least, high stamina, high chakra levels, healing of astounding speeds etc. She would be...the perfect sparing partner. If they would become rivals, Sasuke would want to match all her high points. He would train to have higher stamina, train to boost his charka levels, chakra control. In reality he'll be in part, training himself into the 'perfect' shinobi. And not only will he become stronger, she'll become stronger as well, and then he'll become stronger. In the end, those two will become rivals and not only that, but Sasuke will be able to match the Kyūbi container. The only person to be able to stop her if she does become berserk in some way." On that note, Negi sat back, watching the council converse. Really, the plan was soo grandiose, that it would seem to likely it would fall apart...

...but it was brilliant. And plans much more grand than that has been given the stamp of approval in the council. And that was what he was working on. In this event, since really, the Uchiha clan was no more, it was a civilian decision then the approval or denial stamp by the standing Hokage.

The plan really said that Mu Uzumaki would become the, in a sense, punching bag, of the Uchiha. And that was the only thing the civilian council saw or rather heard. The Shinobi council didn't really have much to say about it. Out of their jurisdiction, and because of what Negi said about a Hyuuga Uchiha, there wasn't a chance any clans, especially bloodline clans, were going to be given the Uchiha. Well, the only clans that could really take in the Uchiha was the Sarutobi and...

"I propose to take them in." Danzo spoke up for the first time in the meeting. He couldn't believe his luck really. The blue haired Namikaze just relatively gave him the Kyūbi and Uchiha for his uses. It was too good to be true. No really, it was too good to be true.

"Eh? Danzo? You want to train them? But...you only have one arm. You can't train kids with only one arm and eye, no offense Kaka-nii." Kakashi just waved him off and continued reading. His headband on his left-eye this time. "I mean, unless you have some group of people who could train the both of them that we don't know about, it isn't practical." Danzo glared at him, but let it pass. Ne was hidden organization only known to a select few, unfortunately most of the council, whether civilian or shinobi, weren't those few. Out right saying you have a hidden force of shinobi under your command would be suicide, politicly and literally. If he had his choice, he would have had the Namikaze assassinated long ago, unfortunately sending his Ne against him was suicide and a waste of resources in the end, especially under his protection.

The Aburame head, Shibi Aburame, pushed up his shades. "And who would you believe to be able to train the two of them?" Instead of answering, a civilian council man shouted out. "The Namikaze should train the honourable Uchiha! And he would be strong enough to take down the demon if it gets to strong!" Negi flared his chakra directly towards Sarutobi to stop him from killing the guy from a heart attack with his own KI. Getting the Third's attention, he only shook his head at him. Danzo caught on to what was happening, and when he was going to try and stop them...

Putting on a show, Negi answered. "Unfortunately, it seems I'm the only one who could truly train Sasuke. I guess...I accept." And with that, it was settled. Both Sasuke and Mu would be under him to train.

It went like clockwork. Because of the mess in the Uchiha clan grounds, it was un-liveable. So he would be living with Negi, as would Mu and the third yet undecided member of the soon to be Neo Team 7. As the Civilian council left, feeling themselves smug for getting the Uchiha the best training, the room only held the Shinobi council, the elders left as well, who were remaining quiet, until Sarutobi started laughing. The rest of the council laughed with him, well some smirked while others chuckled.

"Ah, as sharp tongue as ever Negi. Council meetings come out much easier with you around." The laughing quieted down. Chuckling to himself Negi answered to him. "Do you expect anything less? The civilian council are easy to manipulate. It's a shame, they use to be such a challenge before the Kyūbi attack. Now you just say the right words, and you can have them giving you their family riches and even the clothes off their backs. But really though, not to be disrespectful but, our ninjas are getting lax in their training. I think being the strongest village has gotten to their heads."

Shikaku nodded. "Unfortunately your right. With the Kyūbi attack, and even the recent Uchiha Massacre, we've still been lazy. I have a feeling there might be an up and coming war on the horizon." Inochi and Chouza nodded to their friends point. Inochi continued. "With the reports of Iwa strengthening their forces and even Ame closing down, it screams trouble. Not to mention that new village popping up out of nowhere. Sound was it?"

Sarutobi nodded and looked towards Negi. "Yes well, we have other things to finish up. Who will be the third member, Negi?"

Said ninja sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well, I didn't really think that far specifically. In all honestly, I was planning to check out any potential or lack their of at the Academy for this month. In that time I'll be training Mu, then Sasuke." Negi stood up and started collecting his notes on the meeting. "What I'm looking for is somebody that doesn't have much, really, a civilian wanting to be ninja. So no clans, since clans will be set in their ways." He said regrettably. The council nodded in understanding. They didn't want to give up their heirs anyway.

As the council left, leaving only the Third and Negi, Sarutobi instantly glared at him with barely controlled KI. "You didn't set that up, did you?" Negi instantly denied it. "Really, it was just circumstance. I didn't expect something like that to happen. It was...a balance of good luck and bad luck. Good luck that she is now under my care, bad luck...well it's kinda obvious. Hopefully she doesn't get too affected from it, though I wouldn't be surprised if she was scared off of men."

Sarutobi lifted his hands, about to disperse the privacy seal, turned to him and said something only Negi would understand. "Wake her up."

_**Flashback End**_

Negi walked up to a doctor, grinning before placing his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

The female doctor giggled before lifting his hands from her eyes. "What did I tell you about doing that in the hospital, Negi-chan." The doctor mock scolded before turning around. The doctor's eyes were bright brown with the same color hair coming down just barely past her shoulders. Oddly, two purple rectangles were panted on each side of her face. She had regular doctor's clothing, showing her profession.

Negi mock-pouted. "Rin onee-chan...!" "Don't give me any lip, young man. Anyway, I doubt you came here for a social visit. So, whatcha want?" Negi turned serious. "I was wondering for the room of Mikoto Uchiha. It's time."

Rin grew serious as well. "Right, come with me." Rin lead Negi through many hallways and floors before they arrived at the bottommost floor, hidden to only the highest staff in the hospital. Coming to a door, both of them nipped their finger, blood dripping slowly, and walked to opposite sides. They both pressed their fingers in the middle of the door at the same time. Seals appeared on the door, before it slid open by itself. Both Negi and Rin walked through the door and watched as it closed behind them.

Where they walked in was a dark room with barely any light coming from the candles on the walls. "Really, I don't know why we even had to put her here." Rin said to her ototo. Negi though walked to the bed. It had all the required medical machinery. "Unfortunately, the village is largely corrupt. To influence the last Uchiha, they would go from capturing her, and using her as leverage, killing her, and sending the boy into a subtle insanity...or they may even sell her off. Though the most likely is making her into a breeding stock." Rin shivered in disgust.

As she was in her on little world, Negi looked upon the face of the last female Uchiha. Really, the last, true Uchiha in Konoha. Unlike Sasuke, she had a full mature Sharingan. Really, Sasuke was Uchiha in name only, well, until he awakens his own copy-cat eye. Anyway, Mikoto's face was...peaceful looking. No grimace, pain, or anything negative like. All 'n' all, she was pretty cute. Shaking himself from those thoughts, Negi stood up straight, before holding his hand up. Without much thought, Negi conjured purple lighting around his hand.

"Time to wake up, Uchiha."

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating for my loyal fans. My computer died and the spare died with it, but it doesn't matter now! The story been updated...so...yeah, keep reading, I have another chapter coming right up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other animé, though I do own my OCs and this story! Never forget that!

* * *

As Negi's lightning engulfed hand was about to touch the last female Uchiha, he swiftly turned around and let the lightning loose, flying in an arc past Rin and hitting an inconspicuous part on the wall...not a second later, the wall moved forward and a disillusioned AnBu fell to the ground, twitching madly, as if he took 10,000 watts of electricity through his body...wait, he did take 10,000 watts of electricity through his body. My bad.

Rin sent him a questioning look, Negi shrugged as he pinched a certain point on Mikoto's neck, sending her into a gasping fit for breath a second later. Evidently, she's back with the living. He gave Rin a smug look as he walked to the fallen AnBu member.

"I'm not considered the lightning sage for nothing, you know. I can sense electricity in a fifty meter radius. Even bio-electricity, as subtle as it is in the human body." Negi explained to his audience like Ninjas do now a days. Checking the body, he took off the Anbu's blank mask. As he expected, he never seen this person before. Opening the man's mouth, he sighed disappointingly. "Ne. I don't know how they got in, but thank Kami-sama we-"

"Excuse me." All of the room's occupants, except the Ne agent and the speaker, turned to an awake Mikoto, slowly pushing herself up and looking around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?...Wait! Itachi-kun!! Oh! Kami-sama! Sasuke-chan! Where's my baby?!" With each new question, Mikoto was getting more and more hysterical until...

_**Zap!!**_

...Mikoto fell unconscious, her hair standing up on in, faint traces of electricity surging through her at odd places.

Blinking, Rin turned to Negi, who, at the moment, had his back to her, blowing on his pointer and middle fingers frantically, trying to clear the smoke coming from his fingertips.

"Negi." Said person shivered then stiffened, his back going rigid at the deadpan voice of his older sister. Turning to her, he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. A habit he picked up from his adopted otou-san.

"Nee-chan I can explain..." "Not this time, ototo. Not this time." Rin said as she walked closer to a quivering Negi who was at the moment trying to make himself as small as possible.

**. . . . . **

Ten minutes later, an unconscious Ne agent is thrown out of the room, the door closing behind him. Not a second later, the door re-opens, a throughly beat-up Negi is also thrown out the room, as limp as a rag doll.

Slowly, Negi gets to his feet. "No respect I say, no respect." Muttering to himself, he picks up the AnBu and slowly walks up the stairs, giving Rin some privacy with her new patient back in the room.


End file.
